communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Архив запросов 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Foxhole wikia * Вклад участника 7XX * Кол-во правок на вики: 104 * Кол-во новых статей: Историю обнолений с предыдущих месяцев надо записать, большой объём текста, всё будет * Дополнительная информация : Вики заброшена, там только я и GloryOfNight, который последний раз правил в 23:33 февраля 25 2017 года. А я собираюсь заняться постепенным оживлением русскоязычной вики по Foxhole. Может, даже перевод игры на русский язык получится замутить! 7XX (обсуждение) 11:57, июня 6, 2017 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:16, июня 6, 2017 (UTC) BraveFrontierRpg_Вики * Вклад участника Matxx25 * Кол-во правок на вики: 0, но более чем 11.000 поправки французский фэндома (more than 11k edits on the french fandom) * Кол-во новых статей: 0 * Дополнительная информация : Заброшенный фэндом, последнее редактирование администратором:15 сентября 2015 года Dashakleo. Я планирую создавать все страницы единиц / элементов непосредственно из данных, извлеченных из игры, и автоматизировать это на русской вики. Я уже сделал это на немецкой вики (чтобы помочь им догнать) благодаря моему боту (abandoned fandom, last edit by admin : September 15th, 2015 by Dashakleo. I'm planning on creating all unit/item pages directly from data extracted of the game and automating this on the russian wiki. I've already done that on the german wiki (in order to help them catch up) thanks to my bot). Matxx25 (обсуждение) 19:41, июня 6, 2017 (UTC) :Are you sure that this game is popular in Russia? Because I see 0 pageviews for Russian wiki. Who will monitor the edits and vandalism on Russian wiki? As I understand it, you just fill the wiki and leave it. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:32, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks you continuing the conversation in english :D . Well it's a mobile game, it's not a very popular game in general, not like LoL or other big games. It you take a look at theses 3 pages http://evolve.bf.gumi-europe.net/Imp_Contest.html, http://evolve.bf.gumi-europe.net/Zel_Challenge.html, http://evolve.bf.gumi-europe.net/BC_Contest.html (published by the game producers and showing the top 5000 players for 3 different events), you can find more than 200 russians on each page (use $('.table > tbody:nth-child(1) > tr > td:nth-child(3):contains("ru")')). We just need the actual number of players globally to extrapolate. The wiki is completely empty, so it is not surprising that nobody seek information there. There are more than a thousand units (= pages) to do, so it's pretty discouraging for someone to begin the wiki from nearly scratch. I hope that by creating all those pages automatically, I can make ppl come and find someone willing to create and maintain all other pages that needs to be done manually ::Matxx25 (обсуждение) 19:39, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, I gave you the admin status. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:12, июня 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thanks :D ::::Matxx25 (обсуждение) 16:18, июня 13, 2017 (UTC) Rainworld вики * Вклад участника RainbowDwarf * Кол-во правок на вики: 191 * Кол-во новых статей: 22 * Дополнительная информация : Вики не посещалась администратором с 2015 года и находилась в запустении. Прошу выдать права администратора для больших возможностей в редактировании. RainbowDwarf (обсуждение) 11:40, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:30, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) Аниме Иная Вики * Вклад участника Мадока * Кол-во правок на вики: 273 * Кол-во новых статей: 10, как и просили в прошлый раз * Дополнительная информация : В прошлый раз запрос был произведен, я создала еще 10 статей. Вики совершенно пуста, но она основана на одной из самых популярных аниме-адаптаций, поэтому необходимо заняться информацией. Заранее спасибо) Мадока (обсуждение) 19:25, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:29, июня 7, 2017 (UTC) Рэдволл вики * Вклад участника VoennyPatrool1 * Кол-во правок на вики: 347 * Кол-во новых статей: 22 * Дополнительная информация : Статус администратора есть, нужен статус бюрократа для снятия неактивных администраторов и больших возможностей в редактировании. Слэгар Беспощадный (обсуждение) 16:21, июня 8, 2017 (UTC) :Права бюрократа могут быть даны участнику только после 30 дней активной работы на вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:05, июня 8, 2017 (UTC) :Пардон, потом отпишусь. CastleCrashers вики * Вклад участника Sk31lzGd * Кол-во правок на вики: 310 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : На вики нет активных бюрократов и администраторов, и поэтому мне нужен статус бюрократа, чтобы навести порядок. Опыт бюрократа есть. Sk31lzGd (обсуждение) 17:29, июня 10, 2017 (UTC) :Выдан статус администратора. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:02, июня 10, 2017 (UTC) Категория:Запросы шарарамX * Вклад участника Novochebocsarck reporter * Кол-во правок на вики: 2 * Кол-во новых статей: Хочу вернутся на эту вики * Дополнительная информация : Я собираюсь поддержать свою заброшенную вики Novochebocsarck reporter (обсуждение) 12:29, июня 13, 2017 (UTC) Thief_game вики * Вклад участника Sarakonnor2 * Кол-во правок на вики: 136 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Вики неактивна. Последняя правка была сделана 21.03.2017, основатель-бюрократ-администратор не появлялся с 22.10.2016. Со дня основания 21.03.2014 было создано всего 15 статей. Хочу помочь вики, наполнить её контентом. У меня есть в этом небольшой опыт — 6800 правок за полтора года на разных проектах (из них 6000 правок и 350 новых статей — в Убежище), в том числе 3950 в основном пространстве имён и 2350 загруженных файлов. Дайте мне статус администратора, пожалуйста) Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 13:18, июня 13, 2017 (UTC) : Я советую присоединиться к участнику Blues Clues на основной Thief вики и не создавать вики-дубликат. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:34, июня 13, 2017 (UTC) Evangelion вики * Вклад участника MrKillerDoves * Кол-во правок на вики: 245 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 10 * Дополнительная информация : На вики отсутствует администрация, с прошлого года никто ничего не редактировал. Прошу дать мне права администратора, чтобы развивать вики. MrKillerDoves 19:22, июня 14, 2017 (UTC) :Пожалуйста, проверьте ссылку выше. Вероятно, вы имели в виду русскоязычную вики, а не английскую, как указано в запросе. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:54, июня 14, 2017 (UTC) Evangelion вики * Вклад участника MrKillerDoves * Кол-во правок на вики: 261 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 10 * Дополнительная информация : Вики пустует практически с начала существования. Прошу выдать мне права администратора, чтобы иметь возможность развивать вики. MrKillerDoves 14:33, июня 15, 2017 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:19, июня 15, 2017 (UTC) Far Cry Wiki * Вклад участника Пинкерс * Кол-во правок на вики: 1325 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 22, а также более того количества, чем при запросе на статус администратора. * Дополнительная информация : Запрашиваю права бюрократа, они были бы полезны. Пинкерс (обсуждение) 16:17, июня 18, 2017 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:24, июня 18, 2017 (UTC)